Milk
by God Emperor Penguin
Summary: Weiss dropped the milk.


**Summary:** _Weiss dropped the milk._

 **Milk**

 **RWBY**

* * *

The milk carton split as it crashed onto the tiled floor.

"Oh no," Weiss Schnee squeaked out. "I dropped the milk."

"Uh… I can always buy another one?" Jaune Arc pointed out.

"That's not what I meant." Weiss quickly skittered over to the sink, turning on the tap with one hand and dampening the cloth in her other. "I spilt the milk. I'm so stupid. Stupid, stupid, stupid…" she trailed off to herself.

Jaune sighed. "Weiss," he began, rising from the floor. "Hey, can you-?"

"Move." Shoving him to the side, the Schnee Dust Company heiress knelt on the ground and began wiping up the mess. "Dropped the milk. Stupid Weiss. Stupid, stupid, stupid…"

Jaune closed his eyes, running his free hand through his blonde locks. "It's just milk, Weiss," he tried again.

"That's not what's wrong!" she snapped. She stood up and wrung the cloth into the sink. "Just, let me clean this up, okay?"

Jaune's eyes dimmed. He leaned against the kitchen counter, his heart feeling heavy. His fists were scrunched up as a messy bun of white hair bobbed in the corner of his eye. "You could just say no," he said quietly.

The movement stopped.

"Seriously," he continued. "I mean, we're still in our twenties. It doesn't have to be now, you know?" He bit his lip before managing a chuckle. "Or maybe you just don't think of me in tha-?"

Punch.

"Ow."

Punch. Punch. Punch.

"Hey! Knock it o- ow!"

"Idiot," Weiss pressed him against the counter. "Idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot!" She continued to thump him in the chest. "Don't ever say that again," she hissed. "You stupid, stupid idiot!"

"Ngh!" Jaune used his free hand to catch her fist. "That's enough," he said firmly.

Weiss' head was downcast. "Idiot," she whispered. The cloth dropped to the ground. "You're such an idiot."

"Hey." Jaune put the box down. "Look at me." He took Weiss' other hand. "Come on."

She shook her head.

A sigh. He leaned next to her ear. "Please?" he breathed as he drew back.

After a minute's hesitation, Weiss slowly peered up. Her lip was formed a tight line and her eyes were filled with unshed tears. "Don't think of yourself that way," she managed. "You actually put up with me, so-" Her voice broke. "N-never say or think like that again, okay?"

"Okay," Jaune said quietly. He pulled her into a hug. "I promise."

"Good," she muffled, her small frame shaking in his arms.

The sun made its way over the horizon, piercing through the kitchen window and illuminating the two of them. They stood there quietly as the world outside came alive. Then-

"I'm a terrible cook."

"Hmm?" Jaune opened his eyes. His chin was resting on the top of Weiss' head.

"Cooking," Weiss repeated into his chest. "I'm terrible at it."

"Uh…" A small laugh made its way out of his mouth. "I don't mind being in charge of that."

"Winter hates you."

"Hate's a… strong word."

"She threatened to castrate you the other day for kissing me on the cheek in her presence."

"She's just very protective of her baby sister."

"My father scares you."

"W-well…" Jaune's hair stood on the back of his neck. "You had to get your iciness from somewhere, right?"

"You hate Atlas."

"Well, the last time we went there, Yang and Nora kinda tried to stuff snow down my-"

"I'd have to live there once I inherit the company." Weiss shifted back. "And then you couldn't be a hunter anymore because my father would want you to be part of the family business."

"So… let's not tell him about my mathematics aptitude score?"

"This is serious, Jaune!" Weiss crossed her arms defensively. "I don't want you to regret your decision and hate me years down the line." She looked to the ground again. "You worked really hard to get here," she whispered. "I don't want to be the one to take that away from you."

"Well, having to quit being a hunter would suck." Jaune scratched the back of his head. "But, forgive my sappiness, but I think I'd regret not being with you more." He grinned. "Besides, I might be able to use your happiness as a bargaining chip and get your dad to compromise further down the line." He paused. "There was probably a better way to say that." He shook his head. "There was most definitely a better way to say that."

"So you're okay with all of this?" Weiss interrupted.

"Yeah." he nodded.

"All of it?" she repeated.

"For now, yeah. We can work through the kinks together later."

"And you won't hate me?"

"Honestly? After knowing you for six years, I don't think I could hate you." He paused again. "Unless you try to throw away my comic book collection again, because holy cow you have no idea how much lien went into that."

A smile broke on Weiss' face. Then a laugh escaped her lips. "You're so weird," she said softly.

"Yep," Jaune gave her a big smile. "You've known that since day one." He picked the box back up and cracked it open. "It's not that expensive, just what I could afford." He grimaced. "I mean, I might be eating instant noodles for a while, but hey-"

A pair of lips silenced him.

"You're ruining the moment," Weiss said as she pulled away.

"Right, right. Sorry, Ice Queen." Jaune shook his head and laughed. "Uh… gimme your hand."

He took Weiss' outstretched hand and began to slide the ring on her fin-

"Wrong finger, idiot."

He removed the ring from Weiss' outstretched hand and slid it on the right finger.

"Pretty," she breathed, holding her hand up in the morning sunlight. "My answer was yes, by the way," she quipped.

"Oh, really? Couldn't te-"

Jaune was once again cut off by a pair of lips.

"Thank you," Weiss said as she withdrew again, her eyes sparkling with joy. A smile threatened to break through her calm exterior. She couldn't help it. She giggled. Then she hugged him again.

It was infectious.

Soon the kitchen was packed to the brim with laughter as the two of them slid down to the floor and relished in the euphoria they now found themselves in.

"Whew," Jaune said with his back to the counter. "Well then, what to do now?"

"Mm," Weiss hummed, her head resting on his lap. "I was going to make coffee before you ambushed me…"

"Oh, I guess it's coffee making time, then."

"Just one problem."

"What's that?"

Weiss pointed her ring towards something. Jaune's eyes followed to where she was pointing. "Huh." He looked at the empty milk carton on the floor. "Well then," he started.

"I hope you like it black."

* * *

 _Milk Fin_

 **Author's Notes:** _Oh, don't mind me. I'm just… going down with the ship. ;_;7_

 _\- Narutochaos22_


End file.
